Duty
by Linmenel
Summary: [COMPLETED, REVIEWED, and FINISHED!] Legolas arrives at the Council of Elrond bearing ill tidings. He and Aragorn are reminded of previous journeys, and find encouragement for those ahead.
1. The End of a Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Once again horribly upset that I did not create The Lord of the Rings and all that goes along with it. Tolkien beat me to it.

I love the idea of Aragorn and Legolas being friends long before the fellowship. If I may, I would certainly recommend 'The Mellon Chronicles' because they are absolutely wonderful. Kudos to Cassia and Siobhan for being far greater then I.

I dabble back and forth between movie and book. Some references shall be made to earlier books as well, The Hobbit, The Silmarillion, etc.

Slash-free. Nuff said.

This coincides with _Prescience_ in the similar interpretations of character, and similar histories. It's not a sequel, because most of the story takes place before, but is not quite a prequel either. Read both, be happy.

……………………………………………….

**Duty**

by Linmenel

……………………………………………….

For a moment, he forgot that there was evil in the world.

There was something about Imladris that put a song in his heart. The city was alive, and yet a soft nostalgia hung thick in the air. It seemed a fading lullaby to him. Soft and soothing to a weary traveler, but almost reaching its end, ready to leave the world in quiet slumber.

He dismounted his strong white stallion the moment he was within the city gates. Now was not the time to be lost in thought. There was trouble at hand. He tied his long blonde hair away from his face as he gathered his belongings. The stable boys came to take away the horses, and his people for a moment stood in calm wonder. Legolas stood tall, and shifted his gaze towards his company. Feeling the weight of his pressing hazel eyes, they began to collect themselves. He smiled, fairly satisfied, and began down the cobblestone path.

He had known of the darkness for some time, it had grown like a shadow in his heart. The Lord Elrond had called for aid, Legolas Prince of Greenwood the Great, would answer.

At least, he hoped he would. Legolas craved adventure and valor with every fiber of his being, but when it came down to it, he doubted his gall. He had not great experience in battle, and though his skill with a bow was not without renown, his aim had failed him in the past. Now, would he have the courage to face this new evil that the Lord had spoken of? Failure was indeed his greatest fear.

He was not comforted when a company of dwarves passed through the gate. The confusion delayed him in his walk. Erebor folk, it seemed by their attire. Short and bumbling, they entered the gates of the fair city, an oxymoron it seemed to the young elven prince. To Elrond's folk they were quite civil, but they showed no kindness to the company from Mirkwood. No matter though, the elves too could hold a grudge.

A reassuring sound caught his leaf-shaped ears, as he saw a man, dressed mostly in black, approach the elves in his company. His soft, raspy voice whispered greetings in Sindarin. Aragorn, the young ranger of the North, was happy to see the travelers from Mirkwood, at least.

"Mae Govanen, Estel." Legolas said, and Aragorn turned to meet him. Legolas was then troubled, for Aragorn had aged terribly since they last met. His shoulders hung with weariness, despite the respite brought by the city, and his eyes had darkened with the coming of age. Young he was still, among the Numenoreans, but not the dauntless youth that Legolas remembered.

Aragorn laughed, rare for the solemn Dunedain. Some of his youth seemed to return.

He approached "Legolas! I did not know you would be joining us!"

"Aye, I had other business at home, it took some convincing on my part." He put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, a gesture that was soon returned; it was their way of greeting.

Yet when he met the ranger's eyes, he found his heart troubled.

Aragorn sensed this, no doubt.

"You bring ill tidings?" He asked.

"I wish it were not so." Legolas replied. "Much has happened since last we spoke."

"Ill tidings we certainly do not have a lack of." Said Aragorn, as the two turned from the gates.

Before them stood the great hall where the Lord Elrond resided. Many of the travelers had already gone inside. Legolas' eyes lit up as they passed through the great doorway. Even a Wood Elf would be lost in the Noldorin architecture of Imladris. Fine archways loomed above, with great gaping windows that let in the autumn breezes. Indeed, the very leaves of the rowan trees swirled about their feet as they entered a large chamber, now empty. The Hall of Fire, it was called. Upon entry Legolas remembered a great many feasts, when laughter hung heavy in the air, and tales, songs, and drink were in abundance.

Legolas soon noticed that the room was not empty. A very old Bilbo Baggins was asleep in the corner, practically burried under his notes. Legolas looked questioningly at Aragorn.

"Believe me, it would take an act of the Valar to wake him."

Legolas smiled. "That dear little hobbit. He has caused far more trouble then he could have ever imagined."

"True," Aragorn replied, finding a seat next to a great column. "yet he has also done much that is good. But for him, Smog would still be a menace to the world, and the dwarves and elves…well…" The ranger smiled. "I suppose we are still working on that."

Legolas scowled.

"You speak of many evils, my friend. It is very unlike you. Do you know something that I do not?"

Again his heart swelled with guilt. Another gnawing reminder of his inadequacy. More and more the elven prince doubted himself.

Again their eyes met, and Legolas knew that no words were needed. For years the two had been friends, and though neither were reckoned for their foresight, they could understand each other well.

"He has escaped."

…………………………………………………..

Ok kids, Chapter one. Yep, I do mean to continue it. Feedback is appreciated because I'm feeling a bit over my head right now. All I can say is prepare for flashbacks. Yee haw.


	2. A Prince and a Pauper

REVISED!

Trying to make it work a little better. Have patience with my poor elvish and the jumble of facts that I am trying to make coherent.

……………………………………………………………………

It was nigh ten years before Elrond's council, though another council was already underway.

It was spring in Mirkwood, and Legolas' heart was glad, for the linden trees that he so loved were full in bloom. He, his father, and his three brothers sat robed in green, crowned with golden flowers, and among them stood many guards and members of their household. Before them stood two guests: Mithrandir, the Grey-wanderer and longtime friend of the elves, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, whom the people of Imladris called Estel, and whom Legolas had known from childhood.

"I'm afraid that I cannot continue this search." Mithrandir explained. "I have duty elsewhere, and such actions are not considered within the realm of the Wise."

"Would you call me a fool then, Mithrandir?" King Thranduil questioned, still unsure why such an errand would fall upon his kingdom.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to imply such a thing." Mithrandir quickly recovered. Legolas wore a smug smile, rather enjoying the delicacy of the situation. "What I mean to say is that the head of my order requests my presence elsewhere, though I feel within my heart that this search is very necessary."

King Thranduil sighed. He was a good king; his people loved him and he kept what was left of Greenwood safe from the ever-present threats at its borders. Yet he was a cautious elf, and sometimes caution can lead to isolation. Legolas feared this, and the words of Mithrandir excited him towards action.

"If it pleases you, good King, I shall leave in your service a trusted companion of mine. Aragorn son of Arathorn is of the best hunters you will find. Yet he cannot embark on this journey alone."

The King stood. "Mithrandir, your consul is wise and is always appreciated. But danger presses our very borders. We have already sought for the creature Gollum to no avail. Whereas I realize that this errand is no doubt important, I believe that the safety of my people is more important. I fear I do not have the means for such a quest.

"We do not ask for an army," Aragorn finally spoke. "only a few hunters. The sight and speed of the elves would greatly help this errand. Without doubt it would be completed soon after it began."

"But there is no assurance of that, young Aragorn. I'm afraid I can no longer take such chances."

"But I can." The voice of the young elf prince seemed to startle all within the hall. Legolas turned to his father.

"Father, let me accompany the Dunadan. I have no matters of business here, and I have traveled with him before."

Lord Thranduil gave a curt laugh. "I certainly shall not see my son off on some wild goose chase."

"Please, adar." father Legolas said. "I would make it my duty to see that this deed was done."

Something about the young elf's voice seemed different then. Legolas was a young elf, and was not yet wise in the ways of the world. But his voice took on a sudden power and strength. Mithrandir observed this, and thought to himself that he had perhaps overlooked this young elf prince.

"Very well." Said the King. "If the errand is important to you, my son, then I shall not deny it to you. But have a care, I would not lose my son and greatest archer on a hunting trip."

"I shall father. My deepest gratitude."

The meeting closed and the hall emptied. Legolas ran to meet Aragorn outside. It was midday, and the sun shone brilliantly between the beech trees.

"Legolas," Aragorn said as he approached. "Your offer is most appreciated, but I would not take a prince from his kingdom."

Legolas laughed. "Hear, hear, young man. I shall not be talked down to within my own halls by a man less then half my age. I have said I shall go and go I shall. And you ought to have a mind to respect your betters."

Aragorn laughed as well. Despite his words he was happy to have his friend as his partner.

"Perhaps we should draw swords and then see who is the better."

Mithrandir appeared silently, as was his way. "Come now, young fools. I shall not have your blood spilled before your hunt even begins. Much lies ahead of you." He said and softly he added "More then you could know."

Legolas smiled, secretly quite glad that Mithrandir had intervened. With a bow he had no equal, but Aragorn would surely best him with a sword.

"We have many plans to discuss. You shall leave tomorrow at dawn."

And so their adventure began.

…………………………………………………

Longer then I expected. So there you are. Forgive my horrible horrible attempts at elvish. Short phrases yes, but they're still atrocious.

The crown of flowers sounds girly, but that's how the King is described in the Hobbit. I wanted very badly to leave it out, but I found that I couldn't.

I promise, I am getting to a plot soon. Give it time. And now a quick thanks to our viewers…

_First of all, glad to hear I'm not the only Aragorn/Legolas friendship fic lover!_

_Lembas7- I appreciate the T2T award! Haha, I hope you are satisfied thus far, I agree as far as modern lingo is concerned and am ::trying:: to keep this story free of it._

_Colagreenleaf: Oy, it would be horrible, and hopefully, after a few chapters confessing that Gollum escaped will seem even more horrible, if that's possible._

Thanks again for the love, enjoy!


	3. Hope for the Hunt

Yay for changes! I edited the bit about the last alliance. Huzzah!

Enjoy!

………………………………………………….

"Just keep a careful watch, Legolas."

"Aye, it would be easier if there was something for me to watch." Legolas muttered somewhat under his breath. His eyes scanned the countryside, if it could be called that: a dark grey plain without tree or beast. To the east lay deep marshes, wreathed in mist, whispering dark secrets of a darker past. To the south, ever the more menacing, dark shadowy peaks, that all the while echoed an evil that had not yet a shape. Legolas shuddered.

He turned back to his companion. Aragorn bent down close to the dark soil. His robes were mudstained and torn, and his hair hung wildly about his face. Legolas watched him carefully. Aragorn sifted the soil between his fingers before bringing it to his nose, as if he could smell something other then evil filth.

"Maybe you should try tasting it." Legolas teased.

Aragorn shot a sharp glance back at him. "What happened to keeping watch?"

Legolas feigned a surprised and solemn glance. "My apologies."

Aragorn sighed, standing again to full stature. "I suppose you will want to know if I found anything, and the answer is no. It seems nothing has crossed these lands for many years, save the occasional band of orc."

"And yet, for a land so empty, it seems so full." Legolas said, quite somberly. Indeed, Aragorn was almost surprised at the tone, but he knew of what Legolas spoke. He knew well how Dagorlad earned its name.

"Then what shall we do now?" Legolas asked, finding a seat upon a small gray stone. "Perhaps it has been in vain, as Mithrandir said."

Aragorn found a seat on the earth, and began to draw unintelligible sketches in the dirt with his hunting knife. Mithrandir had accompanied them for some time, appearing and disappearing, as was his way. He managed to follow their progress down the Anduin, in the shadowy glens of Mirkwood, and all across the Rhovanion. However, he never stayed for long, and only appeared when he was truly needed.

It was not unlike him, Gandalf always had a way of finding more important business. However, nigh two years ago, Gandalf had given up altogether. He seemed frustrated, as wizards often get, and advised against the ordeal altogether. But Aragorn was then far too proud to abandon the quest, and Legolas was loath to forsake his pledge of service. So the two hunters continued.

And now both were beginning to have their doubts. How could a creature of such humble origins be so clever? _Clever enough to evade the watchful eyes of an elf, the tracking skills of a ranger, and the keenness of a wizard. _Aragorn thought. _Perhaps he is dead._ But something inside him argued that it was not so.

Through the mind of Legolas ran similar thoughts, but more prominent then in the mind of the ranger was the thought of the growing evil. All ways had now become fell. Just two nights ago they had been ambushed in the dark by a stray band of orc. Were it not for their careful watch they surely would have perished. Legolas still thought that the encounter was too close for comfort.

He worried about his young partner, as well. Legolas was nimble of mind and body, and could regain strength as quickly as he lost it. But Aragorn was mortal, and Legolas saw plainly that the eight years of pursuit hung heavily on him. It effected him deeper then he would admit, for every time Aragorn was short for breath, or collapsed into a heavy slumber, Legolas was reminded of his friend's mortality. He prayed that such days of toil would not destroy Aragorn in the end.

"Perhaps he was right." Aragorn said finally. And for the first time Legolas saw hope leave his eyes, eyes that had once been so full of hope they had earned Aragorn the name Estel among the Quendi. The sight nearly left the young elf broken.

Yet, the dread passed quickly as a new wind rushed through the plains. A wind Legolas would later claim was sent from Manwe himself.

"Did you feel that, Legolas?" Aragorn said rising to his feet.

"I sense naught but a breath of air that has seemed to bring life to our quest. But I am sure you see more. Come, what news does the wind of the west bring?"

"It speaks of fire and doom, yet it gives me hope, for I now have my guesses as to where our fell friend ran off to. Or perhaps…"

"Was taken to." Legolas finished. "But if he has been kidnapped,.." he faltered. "We certainly cannot assault the gates of Mordor, dormant or not dormant, orc and other foul-"

"Perhaps we will not have to." Aragorn smiled wryly.

"Aragorn," Legolas laughed. "You can't possibly believe that he could escape from such a place? Many men and elves of far greater stature lost their lives attempting such a feat."

"Yes, but Gollum is small and full of trickery. Part of me senses that he knows far more then we give him credit for, and that his role in the tales of men is greater then what we perceive. Either way, the wind brings me happy tidings, and I think they shall bring us what we seek. Come!"

He began across the countryside.

"Where are you going?"

"The Dead Marshes! From thence is where the wind sends forth!"

Legolas ran after him. _The Dead Marshes. Perhaps our kin give to us a sign._

………………………………………….

H'ok. Some quick FYI's if necessary: Dagorlad signifies Battle Plains, as explained on your handy dandy M.E. map. From the Last Alliance, if I assume correctly.

Once again, thanks for the reviews, and some imput as where you would like this to go


	4. The Dead Marshes

Gollum is fun.

Yay for battle!

Fixed the bit about the orc spear and Legolas' healing ability. Seemed a little far-fetched.

More to come after!

~~

It seemed that they gained strength as they ran, thought every step bore them closer to the dread of the Dead Marshes. Legolas all the while pondered what Aragorn had said. Perhaps the foul creature did escape. _Evil knows evil, just as good knows good. _He reminded himself. But to escape the confines of Mordor, the very thought was ridiculous. 

Then a thought came to him. _Perhaps he was released. After all, little good he would do the servants of the Dark Lord. _

By sunset they had reached the borders of the marshes. Aragorn halted, once again taking time to examine their surroundings, and take in the air. Legolas did his best to survey the land, looking more for enemies then anything else. As the walls of the dark fortress came within his keen eyesight, he began to realize the dark truth behind Aragorn's assumption. If Gollum was imprisoned, then indeed the servants of the Dark Lord would have need of him. That could mean only one thing: the fear of Mithrandir was justified, and this creature had possessed something more terrible then he, or the young hobbit Bilbo Baggins, could ever fathom.

As if in reply to his dark thoughts, the ground began to tremble. Legolas ran to the side of his companion, but before either could speak, a great explosion was heard. Before them, the grey shadowy mountain erupted anew in fire. Gas and smoke spewed from the mouth of Orodruin, and the sky turned black. 

The two ran for cover, for fire and soot began to fall as rain. The stopped, huddling under a strangled willow tree. Luckily, they were yet far enough away, and save the occasional burnt ember, they were beyond the range of the mountain's wrath. 

"The mountain grows stronger." Aragorn said.

"And so does Mordor." Legolas cried. "Hear Aragorn! We shall not be safe for long."

Sure enough a company of orcs rushed down from the north, their armor and spears clamoring. They seemed to almost answer the call of the mountain. 

"How many?" Aragorn asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"I cannot tell, the noise they make seems enough to wake the dead, but in truth I doubt they are that many. What do you think?"

"I think you're right. Fifteen at the most. They should approach soon. The choice must be made now; fight or flee."

Legolas smiled as he drew his bow. "As if it were a choice at all."

Aragorn drew his sword as well. He heard the elf muttering a soft prayer to Elbereth. He echoed the words and the orcs came closer. Soon they were upon them, rushing by without a second glance. 

__

Twenty. Legolas counted as he tightened his bowstring. _This will not be easy._

The arrow flew, striking the last orc to pass directly in the skull. Those around him turned, crying out in a language incomprehensible. The company stopped. Two more arrows flew, striking their targets. The company attacked, and Aragorn met them with a final cry of 'Elbereth!' 

Legolas drew two glimmering knifes as the company fell upon him. His focus was ever _Do not get separated from Aragorn._ Yet the feat proved harder then he had deemed. 

At least ten now lay dead, but Legolas struggled with two that assailed him, and Aragorn had vanished from his sight. He buried a knifepoint into the belly of one, using the carcass as a shield against the other.

"Estel!" He was careful not to use the ranger's proper name among such creatures.

There was no answer. Fear clouded the mind of the elf, and he wildly swung at the orc before him. Soon he hit his mark, but his form was off, and he was unable to dodge a blow that came thundering from above.

The speak struck deep into his shoulder, and despite the pain he knew that he was lucky. He controlled his anger and swiftly slew the orc, only to find that none remained. 

In a cry of pain he pulled the spear from his arm, which was followed by a slow stream of blood. Without a second thought he tore a shred from his cloak, and wrapped it tightly over the wound. Again he began crying out the name of his friend.

"Estel!" He said, but he saw no moving thing on the horizon. He looked towards the ground, tossing aside bodies, searching for anything other then orc, but hoping he would not find it.

A cry of pain disrupted his mission. It was strangled for a moment, but started up again, screeching in pain and anguish. Legolas nearly covered his ears it was so displeasing. He saw a figure scrambling towards him. Wretched and thin, scrambling on each of its four limbs, but limping, as if the very act of walking cause it great pain. Legolas fitted an arrow.

"Legolas! No!" A familiar voice cried. 

"Aragorn?" Legolas answered.

"Legolas, catch him!" He answered, just in time for the elf to dash in front of the fleeing creature, and catch it's wrist. Though he found it hard to find a sturdy grip, as its skin was wet and slippery

"Ahh!!" The cry was even more terrifying. "It burns us!" 

The creature began scratching at the elf's arm. Legolas nearly released him, but instead managed to catch the other wrist as well.

The creature sunk to it's knees. "Let us go! Let us go!" He cried, then began sobbing. Legolas examined the hands he now grasped tightly. They were burnt and blackened, yet longer then his own slender fingers. The skin seemed to have once been grey. He met the creature's eyes; seas of blue masking tremendous sorrow, pain, and anger.

"Gollum!" Legolas cried, though it did nothing to ease the creature's suffering. Aragorn soon reached his side.

"At last we meet, Gollum." He said, out of breath. However, Legolas was not yet satisfied. 

"I thought you were dead!"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "There weren't that many of them."

"You didn't answer my call."

"Well no. After I defeated those that had attacked me I saw a figure slinking away from us. It seems that he had been crawling through the shadows all along, skipping around the marshes and hiding from the light of the moon."

"Mean white face hurts us!" Gollum cried. "Always shining, he hurts our skin **gollum, gollum**. So we trickts it, we does. We finds a way through the marshes. We hides in the shadowss and looks for fishess in the soft cool pools." His voice suddenly became angry.

"But we don't find fishess, no precious, we find more lights!"

Aragorn interrupted. "He fell into one of the pools, it seemed. I had to drag the poor wretch out. And no sooner had I done so then he took off, running towards you, as it were."

Aragorn shook his cloak, shaking the last myriad water drops from its threads.

Legolas still wasn't pleased. "So you left me to die, fighting off the rest of the orcs myself?"

"There were only three left, I thought you could handle it." It was then he saw the red bloodstain on Legolas' tunic. 

"Perhaps I was wrong."

Legolas lifted his chin, as if in challenge. "It was only after I presumed you dead that my fighting got sloppy. You should not have been so careless."

"I am truly sorry my friend." And Legolas knew that he meant it. 

"Well, it is no matter now. The wound is not serious, and we have found what we sought for." And again he looked at Gollum, who again was cringing in pain. 

"Nasty elves. White, pale, and cold they are, their grip freezes us it does, precious. We hatess them forever."

Aragorn took Gollum's hands then and bound them behind his back. 

"Now listen here, Gollum. You aren't to make a single sound until we are far out of this fell county. Do you understand?"

"No noise! **gollum, gollum**. He will hear us! And then…" His voice broke off into sobs. 

"But my love, I trickts him. I finds a way through the marshes." He seemed to answer himself.

"But the nasty man catches us, and the cruel elf burns us!"

"Enough!" Legolas cried. "Silence! Or we will leave you to perish, lost in the Dead Marshes forever."

Gollum's eyes met his. "The Dead Marshes. Is that their name?"

Aragorn gave him a swift kick, as a means of getting him walking.

"Yes." Aragorn relpied. "Named for the men and elves who fell here long ago. You shall join them, though somewhat unfittingly, if you do not start walking. Orcs will no doubt pass this way again, before daybreak."

Gollum gave another soft cry of anguish, but began to walk, a pace ahead of the two hunters.

"What now, Aragorn?" Legolas asked quietly in Sindarin, so that the creature would not hear.

"He should be brought to Mirkwood, I'd gather. Your father's people will do a fine job of keeping him out of trouble." He paused. Legolas somehow found a smile. A leader he would one day become, but the ranger was still somewhat unsure of himself. "Do you think that wise?"

"I do indeed. I promise you that he will never escape under the watch of my people."

Aragorn smiled. "Very well. However, I think it may be best if I do not return with you."

Legolas looked at him questioningly.

"I should bring word of this to Rivendell." He said, and his words were echoed by the thunder emitting from the mountain.

__

Yes. Legolas thought. _Time is no longer on our side_. 

"I shall accompany you as far as the Old Forest Road. Do you think you can make it home from there?" He added, teasingly. Legolas scowled.

Aragorn chuckled. "I'm sorry, I shall tend to that wound come daybreak, when we are a bit further from this foul country."

Legolas nodded. "Though I fear it will be long ere any place shall be truly safe again."

~~

Orodruin had actually been active since the year 2954 of the Third Age. This event takes place around 3017. I'm not saying that the mountain erupted for the first time, more so that it was getting stronger. Don't flame me!

I love Gollum. Is that bad? 

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for listening so far!


	5. Rock and Pool

Ok, I decided to acquiesce to the request for more then two chapters. Mostly because, after skimming through the _Unfinished Tales,_ I found an interesting bit about how Aragorn captured Gollum. I had never seen this before. I would like to make mention that nowhere in…anything…is it said that Legolas accompanies Aragorn on this task. However, it never says explicitly that he doesn't.

I will be careful not to contradict anything Tolkien says, so watch me tap-dance! Mostly in the chapter that will follow this one. 

~~

He was far more insightful then he could have imagined, for the sky clouded over, and the paths that had once been safe were now dark and deadly. And so the hunters were turned from their original plan. 

A company of orcs awaited them in Dagorlad, one far too large to take on. And so they were forced into the west.

After Aragorn had healed Legolas' wound, he stood, and stared out to the north. Gollum slumbered quietly under the shade of a rather dead birch tree. Legolas followed Aragorn's eyes beholding the labyrinth of cliffs that lay before them.

"Emyn Muil." He nearly spat the words. "Such a dead place. A maze of stone without trees or life."

"That is our road." Aragorn said with a sigh. Legolas stood, nearly shocked by his choice.

"Nay, Aragorn. Let us travel further west. Cross the Anduin north of the Nindalf. That will take us into Rohan; a fairer journey then through such desolation."

"We cannot assume such risk. If Gollum escaped then the enemy will be looking for him. Orcs patrol the southern portion of the river, through the Wetwang. Turning further south will only bring us closer to danger."

Legolas sat down, his piercing gaze shifting towards the sleeping creature. "Aragorn, we do not know that he escaped." 

Aragorn shook his head "The burns on his hands and feet seem to suggest his imprisonment. What more can we assume?"

Legolas turned to him. "Perhaps he was set free?" Again he rose. "Ponder the thought. What purpose would he serve, after he revealed the information that was asked of him. Perhaps they released him with the knowledge that he would be captured, if only to let us dwell on the fear that such an action instilled."

Anger swelled in Aragorn's eyes. Anger or fear, Legolas perceived. The ranger turned from Legolas then, seeking to control his emotions before he spoke.

"Nay, Legolas." He said softly, still facing away from the elf. "I do not believe this was part of the Dark Lord's plan. Set free, maybe, but his capture was not intended. I have a feeling that the Shadow, whatever shape he assumes, will not be pleased to know that we have found this wretched creature."

Again he faced his companion. "We must make haste, and take care to flee from this country quietly. An arrival in Rohan would only raise eyebrows. Word would slip out, and soon everyone would know that Gollum had been found. We must get to Mirkwood, and I fear we must do it alone."

Legolas mused on this, and found himself heeding Aragorn's words. And elf he was, immortal and far older then the young Numenorean. Yet Aragorn's wisdom was beyond age or race. He spoke with a passion that left the listener without fear or doubt. Such a thing was admirable beyond words.

"Aye, mellonin. I shall follow your lead."

**

"No! No we will not! Cold and swift and deep it is! It will kill us!"

"Gollum this is the best place to cross. The current is not as swift here. Now you're going to have to swim, so I will unbind your hands. But no running off, or I will allow Legolas to let an arrow fly."

Gollum shifted his gaze to the tall elf, and Legolas' met him with an icy stare that confirmed Aragorn's threat. 

"Nasty elf! Nasty ranger! Makes us crawl through the rocks, though they hurts out feetses." He then let out a cruel chuckle, and his voice seemed to change.

"Though Nasty elf didn't like the rockses either. Not very pretty anymore. Dirty and black, and hair all tangled." He snickered to himself.

Legolas grabbed the fell creature by the throat, lifting him high off his feet. Gollum gasped in muffled fear. Despite himself, Aragorn laughed. 

"He is right Legolas, you are looking rather unpretty." 

Legolas shot him a look that could kill. 

"My apologies." Aragorn said, still chuckling. "Let him go now. Come, you should swim across first to keep an eye on him."

Legolas dropped Gollum, who scuffled towards Aragorn. He began removing his weapons, when he heard a shuffle.

"They can't makes us!" Gollum said, struggling to his feet, stumbling away from the two hunters. 

"We won't go in the deep swift water!" 

Aragorn shook his head, running after the creature. He grabbed hold of the rope that bound Gollum's arms behind his back, and Gollum fell backwards.

"Legolas, I don't think we can't trust him to swim. We'll have to find another way across the Anduin."

"Aye, but you said yourself that we cannot enter Rohan any further south, or we will attract attention from the guards. And I will not venture further up into the Brown Lands, not after the orc company that passed us last night. Wolves there were with them, Aragorn. I seek not to battle with Wolves."

Aragorn's eyes darted around the landscape. Legolas was right, but Gollum would not willingly cross the river. 

Suddenly his eyes stopped upon a large piece of driftwood, that must have floated over from one of the shoals many years ago. A crooked smile found its way onto his face.

*

"No! Curse them! We hates them! **gollum, gollum*"

Legolas and Aragorn could only chuckle as they swam slowly across the swift cold currents of the Anduin. Each had an arm draped across a large piece of driftwood, to which Gollum was bound tightly. 

'Wretched creatures!" Gollum cried to no avail. "Wretched log! Wretched river!"

~~

Hehe. I read the bit about the log and just couldn't leave it out. I don't think it was intended to be funny, but I thought it was. Yes, by the way, the incident about Gollum being tied to a piece of driftwood was actually mentioned in _Unfinished Tales_. 

If you are confused about any locations or anything, once again please consult your handy-dandy M.E. map. 

It's funny that Gollum learned to navigate through Emyn Muil from Aragorn. In a way it's almost like…even though Frodo and Sam left Aragorn, he was still with them when Gollum joined their party. Sorry…had to muse ^_^

H'ok, thanks for putting up with me. And the reviews are appreciated like whoa. 


	6. Land of Dreams

Whee! Sudden bouts of inspiration have me updating like a mad crazy fool!

Let me put on my tap shoes…

~~

"Alas that we must move so quickly!" Cried Legolas. Such wonderful sights he had seen, but never a chance to get a closer look. Past the skirts of Fanghorn they had run, over the Field of Celebrant and across the river Nimrodel. From a far glance he even beheld the fair forests of Lothlorien, which his people knew now only in myth.

"How has it come to this? That my people do so much keeping evil out that they forget to let the good in?" Legolas asked. He and Aragorn rested by a small fire, while their comrade whispered softly to himself, his back to the 'cruel light'. For a while the hunters had tried to eavesdrop on the strange conversations, but Gollum was so vague, speaking in strange riddles that no one save himself could ever understand. Legolas found it appalling, Aragorn found it amusing. 

"Such dark times are tragic indeed, but it is not our choice whether or not it should be so." Aragorn answered, lying down on a pillow of grass, staring up towards the stars. _Perhaps gazing upon his ancestor's ship that sails triumphantly across the sky. _Legolas mused.

"But to see the fair Lothlorien even from afar, and to actually step in the river Nimrodel, and feel the enchantment in the water. I have done far more then many of my kinsmen."

He sighed.

"Mithrandir fills us with hope, Aragorn. At least I think so. My people are content to live as they always have. A flaw of the Silvan race, I suppose. To refuse the light of the Trees…Even my father, who had once been eager for change and improvement, has settled down with the passing of years. He will do what is necessary to keep our people safe, but he has grown weary of battle. I wonder if, when the time comes (and I am sure it shall), he will be willing to ride out and meet this evil that plagues us."

He paused, gathering his thoughts. He found it strange that he could so easily talk about his qualms and fears with this ranger, this man of the north. Yet the words came so easily, and he had not a mind to stop them.

"Perhaps it is a sign that it is my turn to rise to the challenge. That's why I volunteered for this mission. I feel that more must be done then simply patrolling our own borders. More then even this small quest. Something else awaits Aragorn. I only hope that I can be a part of it."

He awaited a reply, and yet none came.

"Aragorn?" Again silence, until a soft snoring came from the general area of his companion. 

Legolas shook his head and laughed. "Sleep well, mellonin." 

He looked over to Gollum as well, who was now curled into a ball, lost in whatever dreams Lorien, Valar of dreams and visions, allowed him. 

"Strange is this sleep of mortals." He mused aloud, then lay down as Aragorn had, and allowed the song of the stars to fill his heart, and lull him to rest. 

*

Aragorn was already moving about when Legolas rose from his trance. Gollum too, and Legolas feared that he had rested far too long.

"Ahh, you are awake. That is well, we must move quickly. We are just beyond Mirkwood now, and so another crossing will be in order."

He laughed, looking over at Gollum. "We will need to find another log."

Gollum scowled. 

Legolas went over the geography in his mind as he collected his belongings. They had just passed the Sir Ninglor the previous evening. Aragorn had done so in silence. Gladden Fields were not fondly remembered in the tales of men. 

"Hopefully the Beornings have kept the old ford out of fell hands." Aragorn said, scattering what was left of the ashes from last night's fire.

Just then it seemed as if the wind had changed, which Aragorn found odd. But he passed it off for the time being.

"Are you ready to press on, Legolas?" He asked, but when he looked for a reply, he saw nothing but a look of sheer terror across the elf's face. In hurried shock, he turned to see what had so worried Legolas. 

Between them and the ford lay nearly fifty orcs. And at the front of the legion, three rode on wolves. 

Gollum cried in terror, huddling behind the ranger. Aragorn drew his sword, for it was now too late to escape, though fighting seemed futile as well. 

Legolas had already fitted an arrow, but before he could release it, a cry of terror sounded from the masses that stood before them. An assault had surprised the orcs from behind! He looked to his friend.

Aragorn smiled. Hope was still on their side. 

~~

Legolas very explicitly **does not **enter Fanghorn or Lorien before the Fellowship. This was difficult, seeing as the only hard evidence I have regarding Gollum's journey after the Anduin crossing is:

"continued…through the skirts of Fanghorn, and so over the Limlight, then over Nimrodel and Silverlode though the eaves of Lorien. And then on, avoiding Moria and Dimrill Dale, over Gladden until he came near Carrock."

So, bear with me. In the Fellowship Legolas makes mention that his people never wander into the forests of Lorien. He seems rather excited to see the Nimrodel, though, and can recognize it easily. He talks a lot about things that are 'said in song' or 'said in myth'. But my interpretation is going to be 'that is how the elves talk' and also that 'seeing a place in real life does not make one forget the myths surrounding it'. 

There goes explaining myself. Long story short; Legolas sees Lothlorien and steps in the river Nimrodel. That's why he can recognize both later on.

**phew!**

Felt the need to clarify when mentioning Lorien the Valar. Too many Loriens are confusing…

Also, I wanted to get in the bit about Legolas trying to 'find himself' so to say. For my own sake, at least, I wanted to be able to understand more why Legolas did chose to go with the Fellowship, rather then stay behind with his father, as they had troubles of their own during the time of the War of the Ring. I also think he may have been a bit of a rebellious youth ^_^.

Thanks so much for everything! More soon! 


	7. Bounds of Friendship

It was not long before the host of orcs began to flee, for whomever assailed them were strong and many in number. Once the wolves had fallen the rest of the company were not match for these saviors, whomever they were. 

Legolas and Aragorn stood bewildered for a few moments, until Aragorn raised his sword again. He would have rushed into battle, had Legolas not caught him in time.

"We do not know what assails these beasts." He said. "The morning is grey and full of fog, and I can not see clearly who they are. Though my heart is glad at their coming, they could indeed turn out to be fouler then the orcs they slay. We risk ourselves and our quarry. Come, let us take cover while we still can."

And with that, the two grabbed Gollum, who strangely did not protest, and hid in a thicket of bramble bushes. 

It grew quiet soon enough,and as the sun rose higher in the sky, the fog began to clear, albeit slowly. 

"Perhaps you should steal a glance, Legolas, if you can."

Legolas slowly and deftly peeked his head above the mess of branches. His eyes found the field of battle, but naught remained, save a pile of carcasses ready for burning.

"They have vanished!" Legolas exclaimed, but he turned not to meet his friend, but to come fact to face with a spear tip. 

"Don't move."

*

"I still don't understand why you did not even attempt to aid us." The man said. He was tall and dark-haired. His skin was dark, darker even then Aragorn's, and his eyes were dusty brown. Serious, they were, but not without gladness, for after discovering the identity of the travelers and their purpose, his heart was greatly put at ease. 

Ryak was his name, and he was of Bain's folk, with whom Legolas was somewhat familiar. For as Aragorn has rightly guessed, and lucky for the companions, Beornings still patrolled the High Pass and the Old Ford.

"Twas the council of my elven companion." Aragorn explained, not without a smile. Legolas now felt guilty.

"Forgive me, had I known that it was the Beornings who assailed our foe then I would not have acted thus. I was thinking only of the success of our mission."

Ryak sighed. "Well, I suppose I can accept the apology of the Elvenking's son." He said, a smile creeping back onto his face. 

Legolas bowed his head "I thank you many times over."

Aragorn concurred. "Yes, we are certainly in your debt."

Ryak looked to the pile of ashes left from the burning. 

"Many say that the orcs have grown in number. And so it would seem, there is hardly a respite from the fighting. But I do not believe that they have grown." He said, now meeting the eyes of the elf. 

"I think they have always existed in so great a number. Ever since the Necromancer plagued Dul Gudor." 

It seemed as if the very earth echoed the whispered name.

"But such words should not be mentioned here." He shook his head. "Nonetheless, they go abroad ever anon, and we are nearly spent in keeping them confined. I fear that despite our efforts, they will gain control of the land between the two elven realms."

"Ai." said Legolas. "Pity that such has come to be, in a land that should be fair and safe to travel. It should have served as a bridge between nations, not a barrier."

He stood then, looking to the east, and then again to Ryak.

"Ryak Telekion, I assure you, my father will hear these tidings. I cannot predict his course of action, and so I can make no promises. But I do foresee the power of Dul Gudor ending, and whether it be by the swords of the Beornings or the bows of the elves, the friendship between our kinsmen after will remain and be stronger because of it."

Ryak nodded. "Well then let us get you across the ford, and on your way home. For it grows late and your errand is yet to be completed."

And so he gathered his men, and led them to the ford.

"I suppose you will be taking your leave now, Aragorn." Legolas said upon their arrival. Gollum had already been led onto the bridge, which he preferred greatly to a log, it seemed.

"Nay, Legolas. The tidings of Ryak do not comfort me, and I would rather see this errand safely carried out."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust me, is that is son of Arathorn?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Do not be ridiculous, Legolas. There is safety in numbers, even if there are only two of us."

After crossing the bridge they bade farewell to Ryak and his men, and continued on through the Old Forest Road, which had now been reduced to a mere woodland path. But Legolas' heart was not troubled, for these woods were his, and he knew every inch and bend as if it were an extension of himself. He stepped lightly now, and joy was in his heart. 

"Legolas do stop nancing about." Aragorn complained. "Gollum and I shall never be able to keep pace."

Gollum grumbled something about a nasty elf and the nasty trees. 

Legolas laughed. "Whatever shall we do with you mortals?" He slowed his pace, nonetheless, and waited for the two to catch up. Yet when his eyes fell upon Gollum, he was surprised to find that he was without anger at the wretched creature. He felt something more like pity. The creature was broken, it seemed, from the long march. Indeed, many days had passed, perhaps they were cruel for pressing him so hard?

But then Gollum's eyes peered up at him, and beneath the pitiful broken creature he saw pools of wrath and hatered. Such trickery! And he had nearly succumbed to it! 

"Let us try to make some haste, Aragorn. There is much yet to do." 

~~

I didn't see it fitting that Ryak be given a title like "Lord" or "Sir"…so I didn't give him one. 

(Quick FYI: Ryak is the son of Teelk on a little SciFi show called _Stargate_. Teelk sounded weird with the whole "Son of" suffix, as elves often attach, so I changed it to Telek. Maybe now would be a good time to throw in a quick disclaimer saying that **I do not own Stargate: SG1 or any of the names of its characters**…just in case ^_^) 

Huzzah. Now for some special thanks, which I suck at doing:

Deana, MelanyeBaggins…thanks for the support and little 'Linmenel, you're stupid's. Keeping me on track with my horrible elvish and mixed up facts. I appreciate it, and have tried to do little revisions on the way. Yay for editors!

Lembaspot…**giggles**…I've seen the movies a ridiculous amount of times. And though I am sure there are many who can boast reading _all_ of the books many more times then I have, I somewhat know my way around M.E. lore. Happy fandom! Thanks for reading!

And to save space and time…thank you everyone who reviewed! Keep with me…more to come!


	8. At Journey's End a Saga Begins

Phew! It's been a while! My apologies to my faithful readers, but fear not! I am back and writing again!

Second to last chapter! Thanks for the patience!

- - - - -

Legolas took a sip of wine, pondering the trip.

"Yes, it has been fifty days exactly. We crossed the Nimrodel on the twenty-fifth day of the journey, and that was exactly twenty-five days ago."

"A trip from the Dead Marshes to the Nimrodel took only twenty-five days?" King Thranduil asked. "Aye, you did move quickly."

"Well the scenery did not incite delay." Aragorn added in reply. "We traveled quickly because we had to."

The two hunters and the King sat comfortably in the Woodland Hall. Aragorn shamelessly attacked the meal that had been set before him, while Legolas slowly sipped at his chalice of wine.

The elvenking laughed. "Eight years. What a resilient creature this Gollum turned out to be! Eight years of deception."

"Nay, it has been more then that." Aragorn said between swallows. "You forget that Mithrandir and I began the hunt nigh sixteen years ago, and that Gollum had managed to evade the Eye of a greater hunter long before we pursued him."

Thranduil grew silent. "A pity that such times should fall upon my kingdom. A fell beast is captured whom I would rather not hold in my keeping, and all that you bring is bad news. Dul Gudor grows, and it's spies are haunting the Old Forest Road. To think that a road that you could once travel in childhood, Legolas, is now no longer safe, even for the most steadfast of warriors. Our old allies, the Beornings, are weakening, and the south grows more dangerous by the day."

He sighed. "A pity that such times should ever come to be." He looked sadly at his youngest son. "I fear that Greenwood the Great has reached its end at last."

Suddenly, a tall, grey figure bust through the door. He brushed quickly passed Aragorn and seated himself with so much force that Legolas thought he might break the chair. He poured himself a cup of wine and took a long, deep swallow. Mithrandir certainly did not seem to be in good spirits.

"Like talking to a stone, though even a stone at least would not be so irksome."

The room was silent. One does not provoke an angry wizard. For the past several hours he had been questioning Gollum, obviously to little avail. Mithrandir took another sip of wine.

"Lord Thranduil, I am sorry that this burden falls upon you. But the elves of Mirkwood are excellent marksmen and have an impeccable watch."

"Nay, Mithrandir, it shall be my honor to keep this creature."

Legolas looked up at his father, slightly surprised.

"We all do what we can in such fell times. We have stayed quiet for far too long, and it has won us nothing but more trouble."

He nodded, and raised his glass to the wizard. "You are wise, grey-wanderer, and I believe that if it is the will of the Valar for us to be saved, then you will play a part in our salvation."

He smiled, and looked to his young son. "My son was right to put so much faith in you."

He paused, and took another dreg from his cup. "I only wish there was more I could do."

Mithrandir smiled, the anger from his unsuccessful interview slowly slipping away. "Perhaps there will be, all in good time."

The four finished the meal before them in relative silence, each lost within his own realm of thought. Thranduil considered the measures to be taken for Gollum's captivity. Mithrandir thought of brining tidings to Lord Elrond, and many other things that none except wizards can fathom. Aragorn's heart strayed into a dream that he could only wish was reality. But Legolas' heart was perhaps the most troubled of all.

__

My heart is troubled because I have no errand to attend to. He thought. There was no pressing matter awaiting him. The world as he knew it was collapsing all around him, and yet it seemed that nothing he could do would save it. He felt lost, alone, and unsure. What had become of the haughty elf prince that left this land eight years ago?

Mithrandir rose, finally, and interrupted the young prince's thoughts.

"I thank you again for your hospitality and for your assistance, my Lord, but I must again be going. Aragorn and I have business to attend to elsewhere. News of this must be delivered to Imladris."

Aragorn rose upon the mentioning of his name, though a little sluggishly. Despite the long, comfortable sleep he had enjoyed the previous evening, he still was not in perfect health.

The elvenking and Legolas rose as well, and helped the two gather their belongings for their journey. King Thranduil fetched Aragorn a horse, and the stable boys returned the grey steed of the wizard.

"You will send word if Elrond requires aid?" Thranduil asked as Gandalf saddled his horse.

"The moment Lord Elrond reaches a decision, you shall hear of it." With a lithe jump, seemingly impossible for the old wizard, Mithrandir mounted his horse. "Aragorn, are you ready?"

Legolas helped the ranger onto the horse, and fastened the rest of his belongings to the saddle.

"It has been a pleasure, mellonin." Legolas said, extending his arm to Aragorn.

"As it has always been, my friend." He returned the gesture. He sighed, and looked to the west as the sun sank into the horizon. "And will be again, if I might say so. I fear that this will not be the last of our adventures."

Legolas smiled. "I should hope not." He bowed, and joined his father's side. "Take care Aragorn, Mithrandir."

Mithrandir smiled. "Take care, elven prince. And fear not," The wizard met the young elf's eyes, and for a second, Legolas found that there lay hope for the future.

"Your part in these tales is not yet over, Legolas son of Thranduil. Soon we shall meet again."

And with that, the two were off.

Legolas went with his father to ensure that Gollum was secured in the dungeon. Even the dungeon was fairly beautiful: there were window slits to allow sunlight to enter, and the walls and cool stone floors were dry, not damp and dusky. The dungeon of the Woodland realm would seem a palace to the fell creature, who was accustomed to more horrifying prisons.

Thranduil set the decree that the prisoner was to be guarded more vigilantly then any prisoner had ever been. Two guards would be continuously assigned to him, and no one would ever enter or leave his cell.

Later that evening, before he retired, the king sent for Legolas, who met him outside the palace, under a clear, starlit sky.

"My son, the plight of a king is not easy. He has many responsibilities given to him; he must manage his army, he must ensure the livelihood and safety of his people, and not least of these, though it may seem it at times, he must be a father to his sons."

Legolas looked at his father; a man he had once revered as so strong and so brave, now looked full of worry and trouble. For a moment he mused on his relationship with the king. As a boy, Legolas wanted nothing more then to become his father, as an adolescent he wanted to be everything his father wasn't, and now, now Legolas sought only to understand the man that he had known his entire life, without truly every comprehending.

"My son, I wanted to tell you that I was proud of you. The mission itself," The elf chuckled "well I suppose that could have run a little more smoothly. Eight years is quite a long time."

They shared a laugh.

"But I am proud that you accepted the challenge, even though I was too stubborn to do so myself." Legolas smiled.

"I have doubted you, my son, and that will change. You are a prince of Greenwood, and though our time and our kingdom may be fading, I hope that you will still bring honor to that title."

"Thank you, atar. I will not disappoint you." The King smiled.

"And I will make it my duty to see that Greenwood the Great, our kingdom, shall never fade." The prince bowed. "Goodnight, father."

The King bowed as well, and watched his son retreat.

"Yes." He said to himself. "Greenwood is not yet ready to surrender."

- - - - - - - -

Ok, please excuse the sappy excuse for an ending to this chapter. I think that mayhap I have been watching too many Lifetime movies this semester.

However, I wanted some closure to the Legolas/Thranduil struggle. I think in order to figure how who he truly was, and who he wanted to be as a prince, he needed to understand his father a little more. And I wanted Thranduil to accept his son as an adult, and therefore give him leave to take on other duties, aka The Fellowship.

So…the entire summation is coming soon, I swear. Thanks again, all!


	9. Brothers in Faith

It's only been two years?

I've decided it's time to stick a knife in this one. I've had parts of this chapter lying around for years and it's time to put 'em out there.

The Journey Begins…

……………………………………………

"Escaped?" The ranger's eyes flooded with fear.

Legolas looked away, ashamed. His people had failed. He had failed.

The creature Gollum had not been easy to pursue, but was easy to keep. He was all but mad, without a doubt, but something in his deep eyes pleaded with his captures. Pity moved the hearts of the elves, and they had allowed him freedoms that, Legolas believed, he did not deserve. For the elves had not seen his treachery, the treachery that Legolas knew well. And alas, he knew far better than the elves could have guessed. For the elves, upon trying to introduce Gollum to the moonlight and starlight, were deceived. When the chance presented itself, Gollum stole up a tree and would not return. And by some power unknown to Legolas, or any of the fair folk, a band of orc had stumbled upon the Woodland realm just at that moment. They assailed the elves and released their prisoner. Legolas fitted an arrow, aimed at the heart of the orc that carried the small prisoner. But his aim had failed him. He had failed. His arrow struck ground and nothing else, and the prisoner was lost. Back into the hands of the Dark Lord. He told Aragorn all of this, and then said nothing.

A wisp of breeze filtered through the great hall. The fire trembled. Bilbo stirred in his chair, but remained asleep. The travelers, the partners, the friends, remained silent.

"These are ill tidings indeed." The ranger finally spoke. His face wore trouble like a fitted glove. And yet something about his voice was unfaltering. The elf felt only sorrow.

"I am sorry, Estel." Legolas could not meet the ranger's eyes. And yet upon mentioning his name, he felt somewhat comforted. "I have failed you. I have failed Middle Earth."

"Nay, Legolas." Aragorn said. Legolas turned to meet his eyes, only to find them burning with a type of wisdom he had seen seldom, but had learned to live by. "Things have been set in motion that we cannot undo. Gollum escaped, but you have not failed. We have not failed. We have all played our part. Now it is time to see what to world will do. What choices shall we now make? Gollum escaped, but the Dark Lord has not yet won."

They heard the sounding of horns. A company of men had arrived. Men of the south, no doubt. Their raiment was silver and black and they wore the tree upon their breasts.

"Those are the last then?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

"Aye." He replied. "It won't be long now. We shall rest and we shall feast. And then we must decide."

They looked at each other. Two persons, born of different races and different realms. Born with different privileges and with different expectations. Yet, Legolas mused, they were not all that different. They were strong, brave, and willing to do what the world asked of them. They believed that the people of Arda were still strong, and that Arda would endure. Because they both believed that, despite the darkness, one could still see the starlight, and hope was not yet lost. They were brothers. And their part in this great journey was not yet over. Legolas would hunt again.

"We must decide whether or not we will abandon this quest." Aragorn continued, "Even though all has seemed to fail, and hope is all but spent."

Legolas smiled. He raised his arm and placed it on the ranger's broad shoulder. Aragorn returned the gesture."Ai, Estel. Not yet."

The trumpets sounded again, and Aragorn bowed, turning from the elf and running towards the great entrance. Legolas smiled, took in the air, and followed.

"Not yet."

………………………………..

fin


End file.
